Harry Potter and The Night of Extreme Obscurities
by moonysprite
Summary: What would happen if you put one werewolf, his girlfriend, seven oversexed boys and girls, a gay professor and one angry death eater in the same house on the same night? Well, you'll just have to read in order to find out.
1. Default Chapter

Chapter 1: Lupin's Dream  
  
"So the plan is: we lead Snape into the Forbidden Forest and leave him for the Blast-Ended Skrewts and then. Shhh! He's coming!" James Potter brushed back his hair and pretended to talk to his friends normally. Severus Snape walked by with his head down reading a book on Defense Against The Dark Arts. His greasy hair covered most of his face. "Snape! Didn't you hear? Care of Magical Creatures was changed until after double Potions. We're having it near the Forbidden Forest today," Sirius Black yelled at the oddly skinny, black-haired boy. He looked up startled, glared, and nodded. Snape continued to walk towards the Slytherin tower.  
  
Later that night Remus Lupin, James Potter, Sirius Black, and Peter Pettigrew walked down the pathway toward the Forbidden Forest. "Look you guys! There's Snape!" James pointed towards a black figure near the edge of the forest. Snape looked at his watch, shook his head, and wiped his eyes with the back of his sleeve. Slowly with his head down, he walked back up to the castle. "Aww you guys. ickle Snapey is crying!" Sirius laughed. James and Sirius slapped palms and Peter watched them in awe. Lupin looked up at the sky. "Oh no! I forgot what tonight was!" Lupin shouted. He curled up on the ground and transformed into a werewolf quickly. Screeching he lunged at James.  
  
An older Lupin woke with a start. Sweating and heaving he looked around and picked up a glass of water on a bedside table. There was a picture of himself with his three friends on the table and he swung at it with his fist. It crashed to the floor in several pieces. "Remus, hun, what happened? Are you all right?" Nymphadora Tonks sat up next to him in bed. Lupin wiped his forehead with his hand and sighed. "No. Just a nightmare again. I don't know what to do anymore. They happen every night now," Lupin said. "Here maybe you should take some of this. Moody just gave this to me yesterday." Tonks reached across Lupin to a drawer in the nightstand. She pulled out a small brown bag and a copy of Magical Me by Gilderoy Lockhart. Lupin couldn't help but stare at her backside while she leaned over him. Lupin looked inside the bag and noticed it was Floo Powder. Tonks spread a line of it over the cover of the book and with a green piece of paper, which looked like a Muggle dollar, snorted it. Lupin looked at her strangely but followed.  
  
About an hour later Lupin could feel a strange sensation flowing through his body. Especially in one certain special area. This, he thought, this is what Floo Powder is supposed to feel like. He looked over at Tonks who was lying down and staring up at him. She smiled and he bent over and kissed her.  
  
"Professor Lupin!" Harry Potter had entered the room and was standing in the doorway gaping. "Harry!" Tonks sat up and bonked her head on Lupin's. The pain's sensation was greater because of the Floo Powder. Lupin turned around and faced the almost 16-year-old boy. Harry grinned. "Well Harry, you see, Tonks here. she. passed out! I was just giving her." Lupin started. Realizing how enormously lame that sounded, he gave up and shrugged. "Don't worry. I had a feeling," said Harry still grinning. Ron appeared at Harry's side and stared at the two adults. "Whoa! Professor Lupin! Nice going!" Ron and Harry slapped palms and laughed. Lupin turned as red as an apple and shyly looked over at Tonks. She looked at him and muffled a laugh. "Well I just wanted to ask you a question Professor, but I suppose it can wait until tomorrow," Harry grinned and he and Ron shut the door.  
  
Lupin sighed and laid back in the bed completely relaxed. Tonks laughed and kissed him on the forehead. Lupin wrapped his arms around her and smiled. They kissed deeply and Lupin could feel the sensation in his groin area growing stronger. Every sensation he was feeling was increasingly stronger with the Floo Powder. The sex was the best he'd ever had and afterwards Tonks feel asleep next to him. Lupin rose out of bed, still sensitive, and walked to the kitchen of the Black house. He passed Hermione in the hall that looked at the floor shyly smiling. This was starting to get annoying, he thought. 


	2. Fred and Hermione?

Chapter 2: Fred and Hermione?  
  
Hermione broke into a jog after passing Lupin in the hall and up the stairs leading to her and Ginny's bedroom. She opened the door to the bedroom and saw Ginny lying over the side of her bed asleep while Fred and George stood over her collecting saliva that was drooling from her mouth. "It's for one of out new inventions," whispered George that handed Fred a tube of drool. Hermione rose her eyebrows and closed the door. Fred looked at George anxiously and handed him back the tube. George sighed and nodded. There was a loud CRACK and Fred disappeared.  
  
Hermione passed Professor Lupin in the hall again on her way to Harry and Ron's room. He was drinking from a bottle of butterbeer. He opened the door to his room and went inside. Hermione peeked through the door to Harry and Ron's room and found them sprawled across Harry's bed staring at an open magazine clearly the centerfold of Playwitch. "Wicked!" exclaimed Ron staring hungrily at the picture. "Shhh! Do you hear something?" Harry looked up at the door to see Hermione's wide eyes staring at the magazine. Harry threw the magazine under his bed and looked back up at Hermione. "Hey! Why the hell did you do that?" asked Ron angrily. Harry pointed to Hermione who had now entered the room and Ron looked up. His ears turned redder than Harry had ever seen them. Hermione giggled and shut the door behind her. Harry laughed and looked at Ron who covered his face in his hands clearly horrified. "This is almost worse than the time Mum found condoms in my dresser," groaned Ron. There was a loud CRACK and Fred appeared in the room. "Hey Hermione, do you think I could have a minute?" Fred asked her with a look of innocence. She looked at him for a moment and he winked. Hermione's face lightened up and she nodded. Harry and Ron looked at each other confused. Hermione and Fred exited the room together and shut the door. Ron looked at Harry "Shall we?" "Naturally," said Harry jumping off the bed.  
  
Fred wrapped his arms around Hermione's waist and kissed her. Hermione ran her fingers through Fred's red hair. He tried to run his fingers through her hair as well but the got stuck in her bushy hair. Hermione stopped kissing Fred and tried to help him get his hands out of her hair. "Ouch!" she exclaimed and Fred laughed. Hermione glared and him, than giggled and pinched Fred in the rib. He jumped back, pulling her head with him, and laughed. Hermione screeched. Harry and Ron's bedroom door opened. "Hey what are you doing to my girlfriend?" Ron looked upset. He turned to Harry who looked just as surprised as Ron did. "Nothing ickle Ronnie. I was helping ol' Hermione here get something out of her hair," said Fred indignantly. "You were snogging weren't you?" Ron was getting angry now. "Ron we really weren't! Fred and I were just talking about. what. uh. what to get you for your birthday and. Kreacher ran by and. with. he tripped! Oh I don't even know what he was holding but something flew into my hair. Fred was trying to get it out!" Hermione hurriedly said. Harry raised his eyebrow at her and but Ron looked convinced. "My hands got stuck in her hair!" Fred finished the story quickly. There was a loud CRACK and George appeared by Fred's side. "What the hell is going on here?" George put his hands on his hips and stared in mock annoyance. Ginny came running down the stairs into the hallway and stopped dead laughing at the sight of Fred and Hermione. Fred gave everyone an annoyed look and tried to pull his hands free again. "Have you tried peanut butter?" Ginny muffled a laugh but couldn't help herself and dropped to the floor laughing and holding her stomach. Fred yanked harder and Hermione yelped.  
  
"What in Dumbledore's name is going on here?" Mrs. Weasley had appeared at the bottom of the stairs with her hands on her hips. She glared at the six kids. Lupin and Tonks opened the door to the bedroom they were in. Lupin rubbed his eyes and stared at the mess of kids. Ginny stood up and wiped away her tears of laughter. Fred gave another pull at Hermione's hair. His arms were getting tired. "Out out out! Back to bed right now!" Mrs. Weasley yelled at everyone. "Fred, Hermione dear come with me to the kitchen." The three of them walked away down the hallway. 


	3. Ron's Struggle

Chapter 3: Ron's Struggle  
  
Harry and Ron pulled back into their bedroom and stared at each other. Ron shrugged and lunged under the bed to retrieve the Playwitch magazine. Harry sat down on his bed. "Hey. uh. Harry?" Ron looked sheepishly at Harry. "Yeah Ron?" Harry looked over at his nightstand and picked up a glass of water. "Do you think I could. borrow this magazine tonight?" Ron looked at Harry and than at his own glass of water. Harry looked at Ron suspiciously. "I suppose.Why?" Harry narrowed his eyes. Ron coughed and took a sip of his water. "Aw man Harry. Why do you think?" Ron looked up. Harry suppressed a smile. "Yeah. Yeah, it's fine Ron," Harry pulled at his sheets and started to climb into bed. Ron took the magazine and headed for the bathroom door.  
  
Professor Severus Snape walked up towards the door, which would take him to the Black family's house. He stopped and looked at his watch. Midnight. Hopefully Lupin will still be staying there, he thought.  
  
Ron sat on the edge of the bathtub with the Playwitch magazine still in hand. He pulled at the strings of his striped pajama bottoms and opened the magazine. A half page, naked picture of Rita Skeeter stared hungrily up at him. Ron screamed.  
  
Harry opened his eyes at the sound of Ron's screams. Gee whiz, he's only been in there a minute, Harry thought, how fast can it go?  
  
Ron flipped the page quickly and found a very pretty blond witch holding a Firebolt. It was then that Ron felt comfortable enough to get busy.  
  
Professor Snape walked around the side of the house to the back door that was close to Lupin's bedroom so as not to disturb anyone. He walked past the kitchen window and saw Mrs. Weasley cutting at a very bushy head of hair. Realizing it was Granger's he laughed to himself. Snape kept walking when he reached Harry and Ron's bedroom window and saw Harry sleeping. Potter, the little piece of shit, he thought, who does he think he's fooling? Glaring into the night he kept walking. Almost to the door, he thought. A light was shining on in window up ahead.  
  
Ron was definitely hot now and he flipped the page to two brunette witches kissing each other. Wicked, he thought, this is what I wanted. All of a sudden there was a loud CRACK and George appeared in the bathroom with a look of confusion on his face. "Hey Ron have you seen. OH MY GOD!" George screamed and threw his hands over his eyes as fast as he could. Ron's ears turned redder than ever and he began to pull his pants up.  
  
Snape edged his way around a large, green bush and found himself face-to- face with the lighted window. Inside were two redheaded boys, one fumbling with his pants, the other trying to get out of the bathroom with his eyes shielded. Was that Ron Weasley?  
  
Harry heard another voice screaming inside the bathroom and he turned on the light to the bedroom. He stood up and began fumbling inside the dresser looking for something.  
  
Inside the bathroom Ron was still fumbling with his pants and fell backward into the bathtub. Another loud CRACK sounded and Fred appeared. "Hey George did you find the tube we were. George what are you doing?" Fred looked around and saw Ron, with his pants still not on, lying backwards in the bathtub. "What the hell were you doing?"  
  
Snape was still looking through the window, when another redheaded boy appeared inside the bathroom. Indeed it was Ron Weasley. Fred and George too. Snape tried to avert his eyes and keep walking but he wad transfixed. He tilted his head to the side and stared at the pajama pants around Ron's ankles. Then he looked a little farther up.  
  
Harry reached under a pair of robes and came up with his wand. There was loud banging on the door now. It sounded like two different pairs of hands. What in the world is going on in there, he thought.  
  
"Ron! Oh my god!" Fred screamed at his brother. They continued to pound and one more time, there was a loud CRACK. "Fred Weasley! I cannot believe your behavior! That poor girl is crying in there. FREDERICK! ARE YOU LISTENING TO ME?" Mrs. Weasley shouted at her son. She looked around and noticed the two twins pounding on the door. Looking around she realized she was in a loo and saw Ron in the bathtub, finally getting his pants on properly. "RONALD WEASLEY! WHAT ARE YOU DOING?" "GEORGE WHERE IS THE KEY?" Fred shouted. "I don't know! I can't find the key!" George shouted back. "WHERE IS YOUR WAND?" "For Christ's sake!" Mrs. Weasley pulled out her wand and cried, "Alohomora!" The twins fell through the door and Mrs. Weasley jumped back.  
  
Harry jumped back as the door to the bathroom opened. He was surprised to find Fred, George, and Mrs. Weasley all in the bathroom with Ron. He raised his eyebrows and Fred and George got to their feet. Mrs. Weasley too left the bathroom leaving Ron still in the bathtub, horrorstruck. Ron jumped to his feet and slammed the door.  
  
Heaving, Ron leaned against the door. He looked out the window and saw the bushes rustling.  
  
Snape reached the backdoor to the house and unlocked it. Still thinking about Ron, he walked down the hallway to the bedroom he had seen Harry. He heard quite a disruption inside so he let himself in.  
  
Harry looked at the person who had walked inside the bedroom. "Snape?" he whispered. "Professor Snape, boy. That will be ten." Snape thought about this for a moment. "Well, I was just stopping by to see if Lupin was here." Mrs. Weasley sighed and nodded. 


	4. Snape's Depression

Chapter 4: Snape's Depression  
  
Lupin again woke but not at the sound of voices, there was a warm sensation growing in his groin area. He looked over and Tonks was not next to him. In fact she was near the end of the bed and she seemed to be giving him. "Oh 'Dora. What." Lupin breathed. "I read that guys like to be woken up with this in Glamourwitch," Tonks whispered. "Just relax." Lupin lay back and enjoyed himself but he couldn't help noticing that it was almost 12:30 in the morning. He was just starting to grow harder when there was a firm knocking at the door. Tonks jumped up and ran into the closet. Lupin got up and almost right away he no longer seemed excited.  
  
"Severus?" Lupin stared at the greasy haired man with tired eyes. "Remus. I really don't mean to bother you so late but there's a problem. You see. I haven't been able to eat lately. Or sleep. Or anything." Snape stared vulnerably into Lupin's eyes. Lupin reached behind Snape and closed the door. "Well. why not?" Lupin looked questioningly at Snape. Snape pounced on Lupin and threw him back onto the bed. Snape ran his long fingers through Lupin's hair. Lupin felt a contraction in his stomach and felt like he was going to vomit.  
  
Tonks stared through the cracks of the closet door. What in the world, she thought, is Remus doing? Isn't that Professor Severus Snape?  
  
Snape kissed Lupin softly on the mouth and Lupin struggled to get the greasy man off of him. "The thing with you Remus, is you were never mean to me. When Potter and Black and Pettigrew would treat me horribly, you just sat there and never said a thing. You were just so. sophisticated," Snape had a far away look in his eye as he wrapped his arms around the poor guy. "OK! I think that's enough for one night," Tonks came out of her closet and walked over to Snape and Lupin. Snape jumped up at the sight of her and smoothed back his greasy, black hair. Lupin sat up and Tonks sat on the bed next to him. "Snape. I uh. I have a girlfriend. And I think. well I know. I love her. You and I. we could just, never work," Lupin tried his best to look apologetic. Snape indeed looked hurt. He turned away and walked out the door.  
  
Lupin looked over at Tonks and sighed. She smiled and put her arm around him. Lupin laid his head on her shoulder and they fell backward lying on the bed.  
  
Snape walked down the hallway toward the kitchen. Tears were burning at his eyes. Stop it, he told himself, this is childish and way more of a Hufflepuff thing to do, he thought, and he wiped his eyes.  
  
Hermione was sitting in the kitchen at a table when Snape entered the room. She was weeping silently. Just great, he thought, that dumb mudblood girl crying to make matters worse. Snape stepped toward her and the floor creaked. She turned around startled. Most of her hair had been cut short. Clearly Mrs. Weasley had attempted to style it but bushy enough as it is, it just looked like she had gotten too close to a Blast-Ended Skrewt. Snape walked over to the table and sat down across from her. Hermione wiped her eyes and looked down. "What are you doing here, Professor?" she asked quietly. "None of your business, Granger," Snape shot back sharply. He pursed his lips and stared at her. "What happened to your hair?" he asked her a few minutes later. "Nothing," she said. A couple more minutes of silence passed when she said, "Fred Weasley." Snape looked up at her. It took him a second to realize what she was talking about. "Were you crying?" she asked him. Once again, Snape felt fury sweep over him but instead he sighed and rolled his eyes. "Why don't you save the small talk for that pathetic boyfriend of yours, Granger," Snape glared at the table. Hermione frowned and tears rolled down her face. Snape looked up and felt almost sorry for her. "Hermione." She looked up at him suddenly. "What did you say?" she asked him. "Hermione. Do you. uh. know anything about Quidditch?" he asked her. Hermione wasn't sure she understood him clearly. "Well I don't know much about playing but I've read plenty of books on the sport," she said proudly. Snape had trouble keeping himself from rolling his eyes again. "I used to play Quidditch," Snape said. He had absolutely no idea why he was telling her this but it was nice to talk to someone, even if it was that mudblood Hermione Granger. Nice to talk about anything but Lupin. "Yeah. I used to be seeker on the Slytherin team," he said quietly, more to himself than to her. "I love Quidditch players," she said excitedly. Snape stared at her and for once he didn't think of her as a filthy, little mudblood. He thought of her as. the same. Hermione stood up. She walked over to the sink and poured herself a glass of water. Snape also stood up. "My poor hair," Hermione sniffed as she stared at her reflection from the kitchen window. Snape walked over to her. For the second time that night he knew he had to be brave to show his feelings. He tapped her on the shoulder and she turned around. "I think. I think your hair. doesn't look so. it." How could he do this? There was absolutely no way. But before he could think of one more thing to say, she threw her arms around him and kissed him.  
  
What, she thought, am I doing? Hermione closed her eyes tighter. Why have I gone so crazy for Quidditch players?  
  
Snape kissed her softly but pulled away. "That's ten points from Gryffindor for hitting on A TEACHER! And as soon as we get back to Hogwarts you will serve detention for the entire first week," Snape glowered at her and with a swish of his robes he turned and walked out of the kitchen. A minute later, Hermione heard a slam of the door in the hall and she assumed he had left. 


	5. American Pie

Chapter 5: American Pie  
  
Ginny woke at the sound of a door slamming. She looked over at the empty bed next to her. Where is Hermione? She looked around the room. She can't still be struggling with her hair can she, Ginny thought. She got out of bed and walked to the doorway and down the stairs to the main hallway. She stopped dead in her tracks when she saw Harry sneak out of his bedroom. Where is he going? It must be close to 1:00 in the morning, she thought.  
  
Harry closed the door behind him softly. He didn't want Mrs. Weasley to hear him. I wish I could talk to Lupin, he thought, but Ron will have to do.  
  
Ron had finally come out of the bathroom almost 20 minutes after the incident. He grabbed the blanket off his bed and left the room. Harry hadn't thought much of it. He probably wants to be alone, Harry thought.  
  
Ron had quietly walked to the bedroom of the only other sibling who hadn't been involved in any of that night's events, Bill Weasley. He knocked quietly and entered the bedroom. Ron looked around but Bill wasn't there. Solemnly, Ron dragged his blanket towards the kitchen.  
  
Harry started to walk down the hallway when he saw Ginny huddled in the shadows. "Ginny?" he called quietly. She walked out of the shadows toward him. "Where are you going?" she asked. "I don't know," Harry lied. I can't talk to Ginny about this, he thought. "I was thinking of getting something to eat."  
  
Ron walked into the kitchen and saw Hermione standing next to the sink with a glass of water. "Hi," he said shyly. Hermione looked up and turned red. "Hi Ron," she looked at the refrigerator. Ron picked up a chocolate frog off the kitchen counter and stuffed it into his mouth. "Your hair doesn't look half bad, Hermione," he said with his mouth full of chocolate. Hermione glared at him. "Half bad? Thanks Ron you're a real Shakespeare," Hermione rolled her eyes and put her hands on her hips. "Look I'm just trying to make you feel better!" Ron threw the half eaten frog on the counter and sighed. "Well maybe, god forbid, you could think of anyone but yourself and I don't know! Kiss me. or. tell me you think I'm beautiful. or show any affection to me at all. I mean I." she thought about telling him about Snape. or Fred. but she couldn't. She had to stay in control. She pulled a pumpkin pie out of the refrigerator and set it on the counter. "You what?" Ron said angrily. "Do you wanna tell me something? Like. I dunno. Fred? You don't think I actually believe that cock and bull story do you?" Hermione looked startled. Tears started forming in the corners of her eyes. She was angrier with Ron than she was upset. Hermione walked out of the kitchen, leaving the pie sitting on the counter. "Your hair looks horrible!" Ron yelled after her. He was so mad he could have popped. He stuffed the rest of the chocolate frog in his mouth and walked over to the pie Hermione had put out.  
  
Ginny and Harry walked down the long hallway towards the kitchen when Hermione walked in from the kitchen. "There you are Hermione!" Ginny exclaimed. "I was wondering where you've been." Hermione smiled and her and Ginny walked back up to their room.  
  
Ron stared at the pie. He had absolutely no idea why but he just wanted to. Talking with Hermione made him really hot all of a sudden. Whenever they argued. Ever since his prepubescent years he felt something for that girl when she was heated. Ron thought of going to get the Playwitch again but decided against it. He shuddered at the thought. Ron pulled at the strings on his pajama pants and looked around the kitchen cautiously. He pulled the pie closer to him.  
  
Harry watched Hermione and Ginny go back up to their room and continued to walk towards the kitchen. Harry stopped for a moment when he heard a rustling coming from outside the side door.  
  
Ron was fully on top of the counter by now. His eyes rolled in the back of his head. The pie was cold but was growing increasingly warmer by the minute.  
  
Harry listened to the rustling for a second before returning to his walk to the kitchen. It sounded like someone was coming up to the door again. He hoped Snape wasn't coming back. Why had he come and left anyway?  
  
Ron was so close to orgasm when all of a sudden Harry walked into the kitchen. "Ron! It's almost 2:00 in the morning! What are you doing?" Harry shielded his eyes and started to laugh uncontrollably. Ron's orgasm came with no warning. Right there in front of Harry but he did his best to keep Harry from knowing.  
  
Ron hurried to throw the pie to the side and pulled up his pants. He jumped off the counter and sunk to the floor. Harry looked at Ron. "Ron. You don't have to be embarrassed. It isn't all that bad. I mean." this is it, Harry thought, its now or never, talk to Ron. "Ron I have a problem." Ron looked up at Harry still ashamed. "Its just that. well. Ron? Do you hear something?" Harry and Ron looked up around the house. Ron stood up and could feel the ground shaking. The windows shook and Mr. and Mrs. Weasley both rushed into the kitchen followed closely by Fred, George, Ginny, and Hermione. After them were Lupin and Tonks both pulling on robes over their pajamas. "What in the world is going on?" cried Mrs. Weasley grabbing hold of her husband's arm. The house continued to shake and plates and cups were crashing out of cupboards onto the floor. Hermione ran over to Ron and hugged him while Fred stared enviously at the two. All of a sudden a jolt of pain ran through Harry's forehead. He sat down in a nearby chair and rubbed the lightning-bolt shaped scar. Hermione looked up at Harry and almost asked 'what's wrong' when there was a loud crash coming from the hallway. Ginny jumped and the group spun around. The house stopped shaking and all was quiet. Hermione clutched Ron's arms tighter and Arthur Weasley snatched a pan from the floor. Harry continued to rub his scar and stood up. Fred and George walked cautiously towards the hallway. Molly Weasley looked at her husband and nodded her head towards the twins. Sighing Arthur complied and walked behind them.  
  
Everyone curiously walked behind the Weasley boys. Fred and George suddenly stopped and Harry could hear voices and muttering in the hallway. Suddenly there were footsteps. Fred and George continued to walk, wands in hand, when all the lights went out. Tonks squealed and immediately put a hand over her mouth. Hermione still clutched Ron around the waist and Harry pulled his wand out of his pajama shirt. Footsteps continued closer and closer toward them. Fred and George could see a small light flicker on ahead of them. Bigger and bigger the light got until they could see something white shimmer across the hallways. The muttering got louder and louder when Harry made out a familiar voice.  
  
"Careful not to wake them if they are sleeping," said a soft, old voice. Harry smiled; he could make out that voice any day of the week. Suddenly the light went out. The twins stared ahead squinting when there was an explosion of light and the face of the familiar voice came into focus. Everyone except Harry screamed at the unexpected burst of light and focus.  
  
"I trust it was not my face that scared you and just our entrance," smiled Albus Dumbledore kindly at the ten bewildered wizards. Standing behind Dumbledore were four people. Harry was delighted to see that two of the guests happened to be Rebeus Hagrid and Mad Eye Moody. The other two were Lucius and Draco Malfoy.  
  
Draco Malfoy glared at Harry, than looked over at Hermione who was still clutching Ron around the waist. She caught his eye and immediately dropped her arms to her sides. "Albus!" cried Mrs. Weasley, "It is so great of you to come, but don't mind my asking 'Why do you come at this hour? It is nearly 2:00 am!'" Dumbledore smiled and looked at the tired bunch of people. Then a solemn look crossed his face. "Molly, why don't you and your husband come sit with me and Mr. Malfoy and Mr. Moody in the kitchen. Remeus, Tonks, you two should probably come too," Dumbledore briskly walked past everyone into the kitchen. Molly stared at Harry, Ron, Hermione, Fred, George, and Ginny. "You should all have been asleep hours ago! I trust there will be no more adventures for the rest of the night! Now off with you and take young mister Malfoy with you!" Mrs. Weasley turned around and walked with the rest of the adults into the kitchen after Dumbledore.  
  
Ron was about to turn and walk with the others when he thought of something. "I'll catch up in a minute! I just. have to clean up something," Ron rushed into the kitchen where the adults were all seated around a large table. Everyone that is, except Dumbledore who was looking at Ron's pie hungrily. Ron stopped in his tracks and stared horrified at Dumbledore as he raised a small piece to his mouth. "Delicious. Pumpkin is one of my all time favorites," Dumbledore smiled as he swallowed his chunk of pie. "Bit juicy." Ron had a look of utter disgust on his face. He turned around to face the hallway. "That was bloody disgusting," he said softly before putting his hand over his mouth. 


	6. The Second War

Chapter 6: The Second War  
  
Back in the hallway Harry and Hermione walked with Ginny and Malfoy towards Harry's room. "Harry what was wrong with your. uh." Hermione started to ask Harry about his scar but looked anxiously over at Malfoy. He glared at them. "Yes Potter," Malfoy spat, "Why don't you tell us about your scar?" Harry looked at Malfoy. Malfoy rolled his eyes and walked into Harry's bedroom. Hermione glanced over at Harry with a look of confusion and walked into the room after Malfoy. "Look Malfoy, I don't want to have to deal with you while you're here so if you." Hermione started. "Save it Granger I don't want to be here any more than you want me to be," Malfoy glared at the three of them.  
  
Ron walked into the room as green as if he had eaten a slug. "Ronald what's wrong?" Hermione caught Ron's look. Malfoy snorted. "Aww Ronniekins! What's wrong? Did you catch sight of yourself in a mirror?" Malfoy laughed and sat down on Ron's bed. Ron immediately turned red and glaring at Malfoy started to walk towards him, fists clenched. Malfoy shuffled back on the bed towards the headboard. Ginny stopped Ron and turned on Malfoy. "You're not so high and mighty without Crabbe and Goyle here to save you," she grinned. "I think it's about time we taught you some manners," Hermione smiled and drew her wand. With a swift flick of the wrist, long, purple ropes flew out and strapped Malfoy's wrists to the headboard. He was soon blindfolded. This is kinda kinky, thought Malfoy. He relaxed. Malfoy could feel something soft yet firm sliding across his lips. Instantly he knew it was lipstick. It seemed as if Hermione and Ginny were putting make-up on Malfoy. They must think this will embarrass me, he thought. He could distinctly remember the first time he had worn make-up.  
  
Flashback to about seven months ago. Malfoy is sitting in the Slytherin common room. Crabbe and Goyle haven't come back from dinner yet and the room is empty. Everyone is most likely still eating. Malfoy sighed and looked up at the staircase to the girls' rooms. Praying no one is around he stood up and walked toward the stairs. He looked at the door and walked up the staircase.  
  
No one is in the room when Malfoy enters. In fact there is a suitcase open right on the bed to his left. He walked over to the suitcase and inside there was a pink and black strapless dress. Malfoy picked it up and studied it. Vera Fang, he thought, she's that new vampire designer. It was all black except for in the front there was sheer pink fabric in a triangle shape. It was knee length. Without thinking Malfoy stripped off his robes and pulled on the dress. He studied himself in the mirror and ruffled his hair so that it fell over his forehead and in his eyes a bit. Smiling he spun around. Underneath the same bed was a pair of three-inch high heels. Malfoy grinned and snatched them up. They were definitely too small but he just stood on top of them with the straps barely attached.  
  
They were really hard to walk in, Malfoy decided. He discarded them and picked up a smaller bag on a dresser. Inside it was filled with make-up. Malfoy had no idea how to use any of it except the lipstick so that is what he put on first. It was bright red. Malfoy picked up a black tube and inside was a little stick. He had no idea what to do with this so he put some on his finger and spread it over his eyes like shadow. I look like a model, he thought.  
  
"Malfoy?" a girl ran into the room and stared at him like he was crazy. Malfoy opened his eyes as wide as he could because the mascara was weighing down his eyelids. He immediately recognized her as Pansy Parkinson. "Malfoy you look. great," Pansy stared at Malfoy in awe. Malfoy frowned. "I'm dressed like a girl," Malfoy stated. "I know that's my dress. Malfoy I like you a lot but this. this is new. It's different. I like it," Pansy walked slowly toward him and slid her hand over his shoulders. "Pansy. You." Malfoy started. "I'm bisexual. I like both men and women. Don't worry I've dressed like boys before too Draco," Pansy kissed Draco on the mouth smearing his red lipstick. Bisexual? Malfoy thought about this and smiled.  
  
Ron and Harry sat on Harry's bed and stared at Hermione and Ginny as they continued to spread different creams and colors to Malfoy's face. "This is the weirdest thing I've ever seen. He doesn't even seem to mind it," Harry said. "I'm just glad it's not me," Ron shuddered. "Hey Harry, didn't you want to talk to me about something?" Harry flushed. He had completely forgotten his problem. "Uh, yeah. Let's go to Hermione's room," Harry and Ron stood up from the bed and walked to the door.  
  
Fred and George Weasley were sitting on a bed in their room thinking. All of a sudden George jumped up from the bed and ran to the dresser. "We can't just wait here while our parents and Dumbledore have an important conversation. They should know better than to trust Fred and George Weasley to go to sleep when there is chaos happening in the wizarding world!" George began throwing socks and underwear out of the top dresser. Fred was barely paying any attention to George's mess because he could not stop thinking of Hermione and Ron. "Ah ha! I've found them," George picked up two pairs of Extendable Ears and threw one to Fred. "Stop sulking, Fred, and join me in listening in on what could be the best gossip of the Second War ever!" George grabbed Fred's arm and pulled him out the door.  
  
Dumbledore walked over to the table where Mr. and Mrs. Weasley, Lucius Malfoy, Hagrid, 'Mad Eye' Moody, Lupin, and Tonks were all sitting. "I cannot tell you enough, Molly, how sorry I am to intrude at this hour but I am positive that you need to hear this," Dumbledore sat at the head of the table.  
  
Harry and Ron walked down the hallway toward Hermione and Ginny's bedroom to talk. Harry was about to open the door when he was doubled over with an enormous pain in his forehead. Harry clutched his knees and bent over in pain. "Harry what's wrong? Is it He-who-must-not. uh? Voldemort?" Ron looked worried. "I don't know what it is," Harry closed his eyes. "All I can see is an orangish-red color."  
  
"Molly," Dumbledore started, "Your son, Bill, is missing." Mrs. Weasley dropped the cup of tea she was sipping. "The ministry tried contacting him earlier this evening and I am afraid to say that there is only one possibility left," said Mad Eye Moody looking up at Mr. and Mrs. Weasley. "The only other possible option is that he is hidden from us by the use of Dark Magic." "As you all know the Dark Mark has been conjured on numerous occasions these past few months. There was another tonight," Dumbledore continued. "I'm afraid there is not much else we can do but wait." "Bill was supposed to be home tonight," Mr. Weasley said softly. "We haven't heard anything from him all night." "Where is my son? How can we find him? Where is He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named hiding? I want to find him!" Mrs. Weasley was crying hysterically now. "Why on earth would they want him? He hasn't done anything!"  
  
Fred and George stared at each other in shock. "Bill's missing?" Fred stared at the Extendable Ears as if he didn't quite believe what he was hearing. George nodded silently and turned away. "I wish we just had a clue of where he is," George said solemnly. "We could save him ourselves without having to waste our time with the Ministry of Magic." "I bet Lucius Malfoy is delaying the search. The fucking bastard," Fred said. George swore and retrieved the Extendable Ears. 


	7. Hermione's Flourishing Anger

Chapter 7: Hermione's Flourishing Anger  
  
Hermione and Ginny stood back and admired their work. Malfoy pulled at the magical ropes. Hermione sighed, "I'm really tired. It must be really late. I'm going to bed." "What about Malfoy?" Ginny looked at the now half naked Malfoy covered in lipstick and blush. "Let him sleep that way," Hermione turned and walked out of the room. Ginny followed.  
  
Fred and George walked back to their bedroom when they ran into Hermione and Ginny. Fred and Hermione looked at each other. She smiled shyly and looked at Ginny. George looked sad and walked back to the room leaving Fred standing there with the girls. Ginny looked at Fred confused and walked after George. "Oy! George! Wait up!" she jogged to catch up with him. "What's wrong with him?" Hermione looked up at Fred. "Bill's missing. The Ministry has no idea where he is but they think it has to do with Dark Magic," Fred sighed. Hermione covered her mouth in shock. "Oh my god. They don't know where he is?" Hermione looked tearful. Fred shook his head and looked at the floor. Hermione threw her arms around Fred and kissed him. Fred was a little shocked but comforted. "HERMIONE!" roared Ron walking up to the two of them followed by Harry. "I knew it! I knew it all along! You've been with another guy the whole time, haven't you?" Ron looked disgusted. "My own brother!" "Ron. It doesn't have to do with you." Hermione started. "Yeah sure whatever. it's been said before," Ron waved his hand at her as if to shoo her away and walked in the opposite direction. Fred rolled his eyes and walked toward his bedroom. Harry shrugged at Hermione and walked after Fred. Hermione looked furious with Ron and stormed off towards Harry and Ron's room. I'll show him, she thought.  
  
Dumbledore stood up from the table. "I'm afraid we all must be going. It's 2:45am and I'm sure you must all be exhausted. Arthur. Molly. We will keep you updated on every and any piece of information we retrieve on your son," Dumbledore smiled hopefully at Mr. and Mrs. Weasley. Lucius Malfoy, Hagrid, and Mad Eye Moody all stood up from the table. "I think it would be safe is the three of you stayed here for the night." Dumbledore nodded at the Mr. Malfoy, Hagrid, and Moody. "Albus you cannot possibly ask me to do that tonight. You of all people should know that the Ministry needs me to be there to help with their search." Mr. Malfoy started to protest but Dumbledore put up a hand. "I'm almost positive the Ministry could use your help in assuring that no one else at this household is in harm's way," Dumbledore spoke firmly. "Good night to all of you." There was a loud BANG and Dumbledore was gone. In a huff, Lucius Malfoy walked out of the room with a flick of his robes. The rest followed.  
  
"Out of my way, Weasley," Mr. Malfoy bumped past Ron in the hallway on his way to one of the guest room. Ron glared and walked into the kitchen to find it emptied. Everyone must have gone to bed, he thought. Ron angrily walked over to the refrigerator and flung open the door to find a six-pack of Butterbeer. He grabbed the entire thing and plopped down at the kitchen table.  
  
Hermione opened the door to Ron and Harry's room and found Malfoy snoring in the same position she and Ginny had left him in. "Wake up you cross dresser," Hermione flung the door shut and pulled off her pajama top. Malfoy immediately woke. Oh my god, he thought, how does she know? Then of course. He remembered the make-up and Ginny and Hermione tying him up. He relaxed again and struggled to remove his blindfold.  
  
Hermione sat down on the edge of Ron's bed where Malfoy was tied up. She ran her fingers across his naked stomach. Malfoy twitched. Soon she began kissing it. She pulled off his blindfold and he stared at her confused. "Granger what the hell are you doing?" Malfoy protested. Hermione moved in and they began making out furiously. "Wow this is quite a change of heart Hermione!" "Call me a mudblood! I want to hear you say it Malfoy!" she bite him hard on the neck. "Ouch you filthy mudblood I'm gonna have a scar there!" Malfoy tried to pull his hands from the binds but was still unable to. "You're such an asshole, Draco," said Hermione stopping for a moment. "Why are you stopping, you bitch!" Malfoy jerked his pelvis around for more. "Don't get hissy with me jackass. I bet you never had a girl do this to you before!" Hermione grabbed his balls. Malfoy jumped. Hermione pulled out her wand and untied one of his wrists. Malfoy grabs her ass and pulls her closer to him. "I bet you never had a guy do this to you!" Malfoy squeezed her. "Hello dumbass. Wizards I don't even know have grabbed my ass before! It's like a hit and run type thing!" "I want you." "Want me to do what?" "I want you bad. x-rated and everything! You're too nice. Mistreat me! I want you to be bad, bad, bad, bad, BAD!" Malfoy yelled. "That's more like it," Hermione grabbed a tuft of Malfoy's blond hair and they started going at it furiously.  
  
Ron had drunken three of the six butterbeers and was starting on his fourth when Hermione walked into the kitchen. Ron hiccupped and leaned back into his chair. Hermione's hair was all ruffled and she looked completely sexed up but Ron didn't seem to notice. "Ronald Weasley have you been drinking?" Hermione looked baffled and sat down across from him. "Well don't you look. hic. fabulous?" Ron snickered at Hermione. Hermione rolled her eyes. "Why thank you Ron." "Whatever chick. hic. beauty is in the eye of the beerholder." Ron smiled and took a sip. Hermione glared at him. "Give me one of those." Hermione reached across and grabbed a butterbeer. 


	8. Harry's Excursion

Chapter 8: Harry's Excursion  
  
Harry, Ginny, Fred, and George sat in the twins' room. Ginny was lying over the side of the bed, her head almost touching the floor. George was searching in his dresser for something, and Fred was drinking a butterbeer. Harry looked around at the Weasley's and stood up. "I can't just sit here waiting for something to happen!" Harry paced back and forth across the bedroom. Ginny sat up and looked at Harry. Harry stopped. "I'm gonna go find Lupin." Harry walked down the hallway towards Lupin's room. As soon as he opened the door a cloud of smoke filled his lungs. It was a strange smell. One he had not yet encountered before. It was tangy and peppery. It sort of smelled like a wet dog. All Harry knew was he was definitely not supposed to be associated with it. "Pro. cough. Professor Lupin? Are you in here?" Harry walked further into the room but left the door open. "Oh my god dude! Scoobs! Look at that kid's glasses! That is, like, totally awesome," A tall, skinny man wearing a green shirt and brown pants came into focus. He was sitting on a bed with a huge dog. "Rowsers! Schcooby Dooby Doooo!" The dog seemed to be laughing. Both the man and the dog were eating large foot-long sandwiches. Harry rubbed his eyes and stared, open-mouthed. Where is Lupin, he thought. Harry turned and left the room closing the door. The hallway seemed to be ten times longer than usual. There were far more doors as well. What is going on here, he thought looking around. Harry walked to the door across the hall and opened it.  
  
It was very dark inside the door. In fact, he wasn't even in a bedroom in the mansion. He seemed to be outside. Harry propped the door open with a rock. It was eerily quiet. There was a lake to one side and a forest to the other. It did not look like any place Harry had ever been to before. Harry was about to turn back and leave when a naked woman ran by into the forest screaming. She seemed to be running from something. Harry backed up. A very large man was walking behind her. He was dressed all in black, wearing a hockey mask, and holding the largest sword Harry had ever seen. He walked past Harry without even acknowledging him. Harry assumed it was time to leave this door too, when another, shorter man was running after the larger man. He was wearing a brown hat and a sweater. He was very skinny and on one of his hands there were claw-like fingers. "Come back here! She's mine!" the skinny man screamed. Harry backed up further when the skinny man stopped and stared right at Harry. "Welcome to my world, bitch!" The man laughed and walked toward him. Harry turned and ran, slamming the door behind him. Where am I, Harry thought. He walked to yet another door and pulled it open.  
  
Inside this door is was a room filled with computers. The room was empty except for one person in the far corner, typing away. It was a boy. He looked a few years younger than Harry. He had sleek black hair and was terribly white. "Um, excuse me?" Harry cleared his throat. The boy spun around in his chair. "Who are you?" The boy studied Harry. "Not one of the People I presume." "The 'People'?" Harry looked confused. "No of course not. How did you get in here?" The boy crossed his arms. A door to the right flung open and the largest man next to Hagrid stood holding a can of caviar. "Master Fowl?" The huge man looked from Harry to the boy. "What." That was enough for Harry. He spun around to leave when he tripped over a cord and fell flat on his face.  
  
"Harry?" Harry opened his eyes and saw Ginny slapping his face. He closed his eyes and sat there adjusting. All of a sudden a huge waterfall slapped his face. At least, that's what it felt like. He opened his eyes and realized that Ginny had poured a glass of water on him. He sat up and shook the water off his face like a dog. "Harry you blacked out," Ginny put her hand over her mouth giggling. A huge cloud of smoke blew in Harry's face and he realized he was in Fred and George's bedroom again. "How did I get back here? Did I fall?" Harry looked over at Fred and George who seemed to be smoking something from a large tube. "Harry you've been. hahahaha. in here for almost 20 minutes. You. snort. hahaha. you haven't left once. Remember?" Ginny burst out laughing. Harry put his head in his hands. Then it all came back. He had been smoking that strange tube minutes ago. It was a bong! He knew that. "Whew. Right," Harry stood up and walked over to Fred and George where he picked up the bong and took a hit. 


	9. Malfoy's Memory

Chapter 9: Malfoy's Memory  
  
James Potter brushed back his hair. Remus Lupin was shuffling papers around, Sirius Black was waving to a bunch of younger Gryffindor girls, and Peter Pettigrew was walking behind them, looking at the ground. The four friends walked down the hallway of Hogwarts to their Potions class. Sirius looked at James. "Hey Potter, have you noticed Snape acting a little. hehe. weird lately?" Sirius looked over at the black haired boy walking farther up the hallway. "No. Not really. Why?" asked James. "The ugly git keeps looking back here and. see he's doing it again!" Sirius nodded toward Snape. Snape was staring at them but as soon as they noticed he shot his head back around and walked faster.  
  
Moony, Wormtail, Padfoot, and Prongs walked through the door to Potions. They sat in their usual seats and James propped his feet on the desk, leaning back in his chair. Lupin spread his papers over the table next to his cauldron. Peter pulled out his wand. He stared at it and swiftly turned to face Lupin. "Whoa there Wormtail! Point that thing in someone else's face, will ya?" Lupin stared at his friend. A smile spread across Peter's face. Peter mumbled something under his breath and with a flick of the wrist the room started to shake. Lupin's papers flew everywhere. James put his feet down and stood up. The floor split open and students started to scream. There was a gaping hole in the floor. Sirius jumped up from his chair and pulled out his wand. "Peter what the hell are you doing?" Sirius barked. Peter turned his wand on Sirius and James and they backed up right into the hole. Lupin screamed and bent down over the ditch, watching his friends fall. Snape put his hand on Lupin's shoulder. Lupin turned around, still sitting on the floor. "Why don't you love me, like I love you, Remus?" Snape's eye's filled with tears. Lupin looked around the shaking room horrified and jumped up. He pushed Snape to the side and ran. He ran out of the room, down the hall, and bumped right into Harry Potter. "Who are you?" Harry looked Lupin up and down. Lupin turned around and his feet gave way and he fell. He fell straight into a black hole until he landed, face first, in a back alley. Professor Remus Lupin woke with a start. He sighed and looked over to his right. Tonks was still asleep. He sat up and stared at his clock on the bedside table. 3:55. What was it about this night that seemed never-ending? Trying not to wake her, Lupin got out of bed and opened the door. It creaked and Tonks turned over. Lupin walked out and closed the door.  
  
Malfoy stirred in Ron's bed, his right hand still tied to the bed. He opened his eyes and looked around the room. He jerked and sat up. Terrified he stared at his bound right hand. His eyes grew wider. Where the fuck am I, he thought. It took Malfoy at least one whole minute to realize where he was, why he was tied up, and what he and Hermione had done less than an hour ago. At first, Malfoy was disgusted with himself. Then he remembered Malfoya the Tree. A wide smile grew across Malfoy's face. He had yet to tell anyone of the musical he had been thinking of in his head. He had been planning it for years. Malfoya the Tree, Malfoy had decided, would be his stage name. It had come to him the very first time he had been high.  
  
Malfoy's first experience with weed had happened his first year at Hogwarts. He had been strolling the hallways with his friends. Well ok 'friends' is a huge compliment to Crabbe and Goyle but what else could he call them? More like bodyguards, though Malfoy would never ever admit to anyone that he needed those ugly git's for anything. Anyway back to Malfoya the Tree. The three of them had been walking through the halls where they came to the Slytherin common room. They entered but it was completely empty. Malfoy was about to turn around and leave when they heard loud laughter and smoke drifting from the bedrooms. Malfoy looked at Crabbe and nodded towards the staircase. They walked cautiously and when they reached the top of the stairs, Malfoy, Crabbe, and Goyle were hit in the face by a huge cloud of smoke. This smoke, Malfoy thought, is not from fire or a cauldron. To Malfoy it smelled almost sweet. Like it had been meant for him. It was calling out to him. He walked across the room to the source. It was Marcus Flint and a couple of his buddies. Malfoy knew he was probably unwanted and turned to leave when there was another burst of laughter and one of Flint's buddies called out. "Hey there kiddies. hahaha. you gotta try some of this shit," he coughed and offered Malfoy a strange object. It looked like a muggle cigarette only horribly wrapped. It smelled like the sweet and sour smoke floating around the room and out the windows. Malfoy took the object and stared at the four people passing around another 'blunt' as they called it. He watched carefully at how they used it and repeated the move handing it over to Goyle. The smoke burned his throat and he coughed but deep inside he felt happy.  
  
After three more hits Malfoy was starting to feel different. In fact there the dim light in the room seemed to be getting brighter and brighter, and he felt really hungry. Malfoy stood up from the circle and started to walk to find some food. Malfoy's footsteps sounded extremely loud to him and he started to giggle. Soon he was straight out laughing, but he stopped himself. He looked around and realized he was outside next to a huge tree. At first Malfoy thought it was the Whomping Willow but it wasn't moving. Malfoy sat down next to it giggling. Where are Crabbe and Goyle, he thought. He looked up at the tree. "Where are Crabbe and Goyle?" Malfoy asked the tree. Then he laughed. I'm talking to a tree. He fell backwards laughing and stared up at the sky. Damn I wish I had some weed, he thought. The clouds seemed to be zooming around the sky intensely fast. Malfoy giggled and reached out to them. "Draco?" A very loud voice rumbled through his head. He turned to his side and stared at the tree. "Oui?" Malfoy tried to hold a straight face but instead burst out laughing.  
  
"Draco Malfoy. Do you know where Crabbe and Goyle are?" the tree was talking. Malfoy stared mesmerized. "No, where are they?" Malfoy was intrigued. He held a straight face and looked up at the tree. There were peculiar leaves on the tree. He stood up and reached up, pulling off a leaf. "What are these?" Malfoy stared at the leaf in his hand. It flew out and blew around his head. It flew away in the wind and more leaves tumbled around him. "Malfoy." the tree said his name and trailed off. Malfoy laughed. "Did you just call me Malfoya?" Malfoy giggled and then collapsed on the ground again. The tree did nothing. Malfoy's eyes were glazed and he stared up at the racing clouds again. A giant moon came into focus. It had a face with a giant mustache and sunglasses. It laughed jolly and loud. "Malfoya the Tree," laughed the moon. Malfoy smiled and wrapped his robes around himself tightly. "Malfoya the Tree. ten sickle hooker." Malfoy closed his eyes and slept.  
  
Malfoy jerked his hand from the bedpost. Not much longer after that Filch found me, he thought, young and naïve. Now if only I could reach my wand. 


	10. Lucius Discovers Draco

Chapter 10: Lucius Discovers Draco  
  
"Okay. So. hahaha. this shit is all ya need. You cop a bit of the pure and it's like nothing else matters. Nothing," George handed Harry a little bag. It was filled with white powder. "Isn't this.?" Harry started. "Floo Powder. The best there is. It took me and Fred forever to get it," George took the bag from Harry and took a pinch of it. He put the bit on his fingernail and sniffed it. Ginny stared at her brother. Fred took a pinch. "Aw yeah. Whew. Haha. Ginny I don't know if I want you doing this." Fred looked at his sister. Ginny raised her eyebrows and snatched the bag from Fred. She took a pinch of Floo Powder, maybe more than she should have, and sniffed it. She coughed and then sat down on the bed. "Whoa," she giggled. "Fast acting," said Fred indignantly. "The best there is. Totally all natural." Harry took a pinch and he too felt a little dizzy. After a few seconds he sat down and could feel it running through his entire body. He laughed. It was the nicest he'd ever felt.  
  
Fred, George, Ginny, and Harry all lay on the bed in the twins' room. Ginny lay next to Harry's. Fred and George lay on opposite ends of them their heads at the end of the bed. "Harry?" Ginny giggled. She covered her mouth and became serious. "Yeah?" Harry looked over at her. She looked at him. "I don't know," Ginny looked away and immediately started laughing. "Hermione," Fred whispered. "Hey guys, how long have you been doing the F.P.?" Harry asked staring at the ceiling. "Hermione," Fred whispered still staring in the same spot on the ceiling he had been looking at for almost ten minutes. "Ya know, the funny thing is, for as long as we've been at it, I'm not hooked. I can stop whenever I want to," George said. He laughed. "Do you know what I really want right now?" Harry asked. "Hermione," Fred whispered. "Purple marshmallows," Harry sighed. "Those were the best eggs I'd ever had." "You guys!" Ginny jiggled Fred's left leg. "School started an hour ago!" "Relax Princess Josephine. The castle doesn't open until 15 o'clock," George reassured her. "But we haven't ridden the swimming giraffe to Russia yet," said Ginny. "To Russia with love," Harry said dreamily. "No you fool! It's To Love with Russia," Ginny argued. "Your mom it is!" George argued back. "Ginny's mom has got it goin' on." Harry started singing. "Dude! Fuckface, that's my mom too!" George punched Harry playfully in the right arm. "Hermione," Fred whispered and turned to his side. They all laughed uncontrollably for the next two minutes.  
  
Hermione sat up and hiccupped. "Excuse you," Ron said. Hermione jiggled her foot up and down. She looked over at Ron who was totally sloshed from the butterbeers. He had had about five. She had only drunken three but that was definitely enough to make her more than buzzed. Hermione felt a sex drive building up in her system. Ron ruffled his hair and stared at her with glazed eyes. How could she resist him? I mean, he played Quidditch! Kind of. Hermione grabbed Ron's hair and pulled him backwards to the ground. "Hermione what.?" Ron was muffled by Hermione kissing him deeper than she ever had. She ran her hands through his hair and pulled off his shirt. He struggled to push her off but then she slid her hand down his pants and Ron felt like a melted puddle of butter. What has gotten into her, he thought, she's never even touched me there in her life. Has she touched anyone? Ron gave in and put his arms around her, fondling the back of her neck as they kissed. Ron never thought it would be this good. Hermione was the first girl he had ever gotten further than kissing with. She seemed to be a pro.  
  
Lucius Malfoy woke up from the guest room at 4:34 am. He sat up in bed and looked over at the left corner of the room. He was being forced to room with Rubeus Hagrid who was snoring louder than the Hogwarts Express. At least there had been nothing about that stupid Weasley boy to bother him. It was then that Malfoy realized he had no idea where his son was. He flew off the covers and rushed up grabbing a robe and his wand.  
  
Lucius walked down the empty hallway in search of Draco. He decided to try the first door to his right. A linen closet. Hmm. The next one across the hall was another guest room where Mad Eye Moody was asleep grunting. Malfoy shuddered and closed the door. There was a loud crashing in the room next to it and he opened the door slightly. There he was! Draco Malfoy was sitting on the floor fully covered in women's make-up and his right hand seemed to be tied to the bed. "DRACO!" Lucius flung the door open and ran to the bed. "WHAT IN THE WORLD IS GOING ON?" He pulled out his wand and untied Draco. "Dad! It's not what you think," Malfoy protested even though it was probably exactly what his dad was thinking. Draco rubbed his right wrist and stood up. Lucius took Malfoy by the collar of his shirt and dragged him out the door.  
  
Harry stood up from the bed. He was starting to feel a little more relaxed and not so high strung about his surroundings. Ginny, Fred, and George had all fallen asleep. Harry looked at them for a moment than turned and walked out the door. He walked down the hall to the kitchen. He figured it was so late; no one was probably awake at this time. He passed by his and Ron's room and wondered if Malfoy was still tied up. Harry walked over and was about to open the door when his thoughts were answered and Lucius Malfoy came storming out of the room with Draco at his heels. Harry stared up at them. "I should have known you would be the source of this," Lucius pointed at his very pale son. Draco's hair was ruffled and most of the make-up had been smeared off again. He looked from Harry, up to his dad. Harry's first thoughts were that Malfoy looked almost sexy but then he shook his head and looked back up at Mr. Malfoy. "Have you know, Potter, that that fat, ugly mudblood that you call Molly will know about this, come morning," with a swish of his robes, Lucius Malfoy, walked down the hallway and slammed his bedroom door. Malfoy looked from the bedroom door, which his father had just entered to Harry. "She's not a mudblood you horrible, old git," Harry muttered under his breath. Malfoy's first reaction was to say something horrible to Harry but then he noticed how rugged Harry looked. His hair was sticking up in the weirdest places and he was wearing his pajama shirt half open. Instead of giving Harry the usual insult, Malfoy ruffled Harry's hair and walked after his father. Harry stood there for a moment, shocked. Then he shook his head and walked toward the kitchen. Must be side effects, Harry thought. 


	11. I'm A Professor?

Chapter 11: I'm A Professor?  
  
Professor Lupin was wandering around the attic of the Black house. It was dark and moist. Kreacher obviously hadn't cleaned it in years. There were cobwebs and spiders hanging from the rafters and Lupin swore he saw a mouse run by. He crossed over to a box marked Hogwarts. Lupin's dreams had been driving him up a wall lately, tonight especially. He had had two dreams in one night before, but tonight Lupin couldn't bring himself to fall back asleep.  
  
Lupin opened the Hogwarts box. The first thing that caught his eye was a photo album. He laid it off to the side to look at later. There were also Sirius' robes, a Gryffindor House scarf, his O.W.L. and N.E.W.T. exams, and an exact replica of the Marauders Map. Lupin picked it up and stared at it. He smiled. He sat down on the ground and picked up the photo album. The very first picture was of Sirius, James, Peter, and himself. They smiled and waved up at him. Lupin sighed and flipped through. There were pictures of Hogwarts and Hogsmeade and a picture of Dumbledore, which looked no different from the way he looked today. Lupin closed the book for a moment and pulled out a wand from his robe. It was Sirius' old wand. Lupin had been keeping it since his death and decided it was best to put it in this box with his other things. That was when everything went dark.  
  
Harry walked into the kitchen but no one was there. He walked to the refrigerator for a glass of cold pumpkin juice. He poured the liquid into a glass and walked toward the door when he heard a hiccup. He stopped and looked around the room. "Shhh. haha," someone giggled. Hiccup. Harry set the glass on the counter and walked around the table, behind the counter where Hermione and Ron sat on the floor holding their hands over their mouths. Hermione burst out laughing. "Harry! What a surprise!" Hermione looked up at Harry then over at Ron. Ron was pulling up his pants and Hermione laughed again. Harry averted his eyes laughing. "Well Harry. Ron and I made up," Hermione giggled. "I guess so. well Ron. I think I'm finally going to bed," Harry shook his head, smiling, and turned around. WHAM!  
  
Fred woke up and looked over to see Ginny and George still sleeping. He yawned and noticed the room spinning. He looked around the room wide eyed and sat up. His head hurt something dreadful. He looked over and Ginny and George again but they were gone. He looked up at the ceiling and bludgers were falling from toward him. He put his hands over his head and jumped from the bed. His gaze took him to the full-length mirror on the back of the door. Hermione was in it and she was making out with Ron furiously. Fred stared at the mirror. This is going way too far, he thought, we were just friends! The ground started spinning and Fred fell to the ground. He was on all fours waiting for the room to stop moving and he crawled over to the door. Candy flew at him from under the door. He ducked and noticed they were different candies from his and George's new store. Fred screamed and stood up. He pulled open the door and ran out through the hallway until he ran, face first, into someone's arm stretched out at full-length.  
  
Lucius Malfoy closed the bedroom door behind Draco. "What in the world were you thinking?" hissed Lucius glancing quickly at the large figure of Hagrid, still sleeping. "Dad, you came in at the wrong time that's all. It's exactly the opposite of what you are thinking," Draco ran a hand through his white-blond hair. Actually, he thought, there were other times that his father could have walked in on that would have been 100 times worse. Lucius glared at his son. "I just don't know what to do with you," Lucius sighed, still upset and confused with the situation. Something on his belt beeped. "Ah, never mind then." Draco looked up at his dad. Lucius took Draco by the arm and lead him out of the room.  
  
Lupin woke up dazed. His eyes were blurry and there was drool dripping onto his chin. He spazed and sat up, noticing he was tied to a chair and the light was dim. His head ached in the back like he had been hit with something. Lupin looked ahead of him and saw four kids knocked out and tied to a bench. Two of them had the reddest hair on a person he had ever seen. Wait a minute. He knew those kids. BANG! Lupin looked over to his right and saw a teenager with white-blond hair, tied to a chair. He was using all his weight to pull himself and the chair up and crashing back down to the ground. He looked as if he was trying to get loose. The kid noticed Lupin was conscious. "Hey! Professor! You're awake!" The blond kid was talking. I'm a professor, he thought. 


	12. Snape's Revenge

Chapter 12: Snape's Revenge  
  
Malfoy was thrown into a chair by his dad. Lucius used his wand to bind him. Then without one word he left. Malfoy jumped. The chair came with him. It crashed to the floor. It was then that Malfoy noticed the other people in the room. There was Harry, Hermione, Ron, and Fred. Maybe George. He could care less. Then there was Professor Lupin to the left. Everyone in the room was knocked out. He jumped up again. Lupin stirred. He was waking up! Malfoy jumped again to wake him. Lupin looked over at him. "Hey! Professor! You're awake!" said Malfoy, excited there was an adult there. Lupin cocked his head like he had no idea what Malfoy was talking about. Then Harry stirred.  
  
Harry looked around the room. He was tied up next to Hermione, Ron, and Fred. His nose hurt badly and his face was bloody. It was probably broken. Hermione stirred. Harry noticed the four of them were tired to a bench. Harry looked up and saw Lupin and Malfoy staring at them. What was going on?  
  
Lupin looked at the black haired kid in front of him. He was looking at him. What do I say, he thought. Who are these people? Lupin looked at the blond kid. "I don't mean to sound rude, but who are you?" asked Lupin.  
  
Malfoy stared at Harry. His face was bloody. If this was my father, he thought, I will make sure that he doesn't get away with it. How could he have done this? I trusted him. "I don't mean to sound rude, but who are you?" Lupin was asking him a question. He sounded truthful even though the question was absurd. "Uh. Malfoy. You remember. Draco Malfoy." Malfoy said. "No. I don't remember, but uh. who is that?" Lupin gestured toward Harry. "You've got to be kidding me," Malfoy stared open-mouthed.  
  
"No. Should I?" Lupin looked at 'Malfoy'. Where in the world am I, he thought, why don't I remember anything? Then the door opened. In walked a man with the greasiest, black hair he had ever seen and his nose was abnormally huge. "Snape?" asked the black haired boy in front of him. Snape sneered.  
  
Snape closed the door behind him.  
  
Harry pulled at his ropes and looked to his left. Fred, Ron, and Hermione were waking up. Snape walked into the room. "Snape?" Harry asked. Snape narrowed his eyes at Harry and then sneered. "Now, it isn't that hard to capture the famous Harry Potter. Where did Voldemort go wrong?" Snape said. He walked over to Malfoy's chair. He stuffed something into Malfoy's pocket. Malfoy looked up at Snape and glared. Is Malfoy a part of this, Harry thought.  
  
I never thought it would come to this, Malfoy thought, what is Snape putting it in my pocket? Snape walked back over to Lupin's chair. Lupin looked fully confused. He stared at Snape with hatred and then at Malfoy, a confused, and slightly perturbed, look in his eyes. Snape walked in front of Lupin.  
  
The greasy haired man named Snape walked in front of Lupin. Lupin looked up at him. Snape sneered. Lupin had no idea who he was but he knew he did not like him. His head hurt really bad and it felt as if it were bleeding. Maybe it was. He wanted to spit in Snape's face. He decided it was the best idea. He spit has hard and far and he could and it landed smack dab on Snape's nose. Bull's-eye. How could you miss a target like that, Remus, he thought.  
  
Snape wiped the spit from his face. He was so mad now he could have spit back at Lupin if he did not mind losing the dignity he had left in himself. He wiped his hand on his robe and spun around to face Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Fred. Fred glared at Snape and pulled harshly at his ropes yanking the entire bench with him. Hermione yelped. For a moment, Snape felt sorry for them all. For Hermione, and for Fred and Ron. Even for Harry Potter. Snape looked at Malfoy who looked paler than usual. For a slight second, Snape almost lost the nerve to say what he had brought them all down here for. He straightened up.  
  
What in the world is he thinking, thought Harry. Snape straightened up. Harry looked around the room quickly than back at Snape. Snape cleared his throat and glared down at the four of them. "Let's get right to the point. Shall we?" he glared at Harry but his gaze quickly turned to Ron and Fred. Malfoy jerked his chair about half a foot. "Severus!" he called out. Severus? Harry thought. What?! "Malfoy. I will not hear anything from you at this moment!" Snape spoke quickly and sharply. He walked over to Malfoy and dragged his chair to the corner of the room. It was dark there and he taped Malfoy's mouth.  
  
Malfoy glared at Snape in the darkness. Snape smiled evilly and kissed Malfoy's taped mouth quickly. Malfoy's eyes grew wide and Snape winked. Malfoy jerked the chair. Snape walked back into the group of people.  
  
Harry stared at Snape, observing him and his next move. Lupin could not stop glaring at Snape and giving Harry confused looks. Harry glanced sideways at Hermione who was now completely terrified without her wand. Harry had to admit that he was also frightened being completely vulnerable to whatever Snape had planned for them. "Now. As I was saying," Snape sneered at them. "There is something that you all need to know about my past. Well," Snape paused and stared at the Weasley brothers again. "It isn't entirely about my past. It is also about. your past." Harry looked over and Fred and Ron, wondering what in the world Snape was talking about. "You see. A long time ago, I was young." Harry and Ron suppressed their laughter and glanced at each other. Snape's face changed and he glared at the boys. Hermione looked from Harry to Ron and shook her head. She nodded at Snape who looked completely infuriated. Harry and Ron tried to look serious but a high-pitched squeak escaped Ron's mouth and they laughed hysterically again. Snape pulled out his wand, walked over to Harry, and threatened. "Go on Potter. Talk again," Snape glared at him. His face inches from Harry's own. Snape backed up, his face still in a glare. "A long time ago, I was young and maybe even handsome." "DEAR GOD!" Ron laughed convulsed with laughter all over again. Harry couldn't believe he had heard correctly. He looked over at Lupin who was trying to untie himself. Why can't Lupin remember us, Harry thought. "WEASLEY IF I HEAR ONE MORE PEEP OUT OF YOU, I WILL CURSE YOU SO FAST YOUR ROBES WILL FLY OFF!" Snape yelled at the top of his lungs.  
  
"DEAR GOD!" Ron was laughing again. The idiot, Malfoy thought. He pulled at his ropes. "WEASLEY IF I HEAR ONE MORE PEEP OUT OF YOU, I WILL CURSE YOU SO FAST YOUR ROBES WILL FLY OFF!" Snape yelled at the top of his lungs. Malfoy stopped. Is that what you want, he thought. Malfoy was starting feel as if he understood Snape a little better than everyone else. In fact, he did know Snape better. (But we'll get into that later.)  
  
Ron stopped laughing immediately. Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Fred stared up at Snape dumbfound. "Molly Weasley and I." Snape stared. Ron and Fred both turned as white as a sheet. "Molly and I. " Snape was about to cry. "She and I divorced thirty years ago." Ron gagged horribly and threw up all over his robes. 


	13. The Truth

Chapter 13: The Truth  
  
Malfoy's head sagged on his shoulder. He knew all along that this had been driving Snape crazy that Molly Weasley had never told her seven children that he had once been married to her. Of course, the marriage only lasted long enough to get annulled.  
  
Years and years ago, back at Hogwarts, Snape had been madly in love with Lily Potter. She had always stuck up for him, even if he was never nice to her back. There was even one time in the Hufflepuff common room where he had seen her eyeing him from across the room. Of course later he had found out that she was completely wasted on butterbeer and weed but he had felt something special with her. Something he had never felt with the slutty girls from Slytherin before.  
  
"You're that tall, dark, handsome guy from Ravenclaw. You know the one with the tattoos that my friends were talking about," Lily Potter slurred her words as she leaned into Snape. Snape gulped and looked down at her with wide eyes. He was about to say something rude to her when he was stopped by her touch. Lily was reaching inside Snape's robes. He backed up a bit and she smiled. "I have weed. In my room," Lily nodded her head to the door. She tripped over someone and laughing she waved to Snape. "C'mon!" Snape walked steadily toward her. Confused as he was, Lily was his one true love and he would never throw this opportunity away.  
  
They walked down the hallway toward Gryffindor Tower. She was tripping and falling everywhere. Several times Snape had to help her walk up flights of stairs. She took his hand gently and even Snape could not say something rude to her at the moment. She led him told him to wait in the common room, which was completely empty. Snape sat in a chair near the fireplace. Ten minutes passed before Lily returned. She was not carrying the weed, pipe, or a bong. Snape looked at her confused and she giggled. "So Mr. Mysterious, where were we?" Lily practically fell on top of Snape in the chair. Snape was disgusted in her but at the same time he was fully aroused. She reached her hand into Snape's pants and giggled into his ear. Snape scooted under the weight of Lily. She kissed him on the mouth and as soon as Snape was getting used to it. she passed out. Her full weight was pressing on him and he shook her shoulder. His right hand was trapped underneath his leg and her body. He shook her again and her head flopped to the side. She would have slipped right out of the chair if not for her arms, which were wrapped around Snape's neck.  
  
The door to the common room opened and Snape panicked. He slumped in the chair behind Lily Potter's unconscious body. There were four boys entering the room. Snape could hear they're excited voices. "So where was she, Prongs? C'mon you know she's just teasing you! You've been nothing but an arrogant little. Ouch!" James Potter punched Sirius Black in the arm. "I'm just saying, she's probably not interested. Hey! There she is!" Snape breathed in an enormous breath. Sirius started to walk over to Lily and Snape but Remus Lupin grabbed his arm. "She's with someone!" Lupin hissed. Sirius grinned at Lupin and looked over at James. James was not looking at Sirius though; he was watching Lily lying on top of some guy. James walked over to the chair and cleared his throat. Lupin shook his head and walked over to a table and sat down. Peter Pettigrew watched Lupin but decided to stay standing next to Sirius. He was all the while watching in awe.  
  
Sirius looked at Peter, back at James, shook his head, and walked over to the chair as well. "Lily?" James asked. Lily did not move. She lay there limply. Snape's breaths were coming in short. He was paralyzed. If James and Sirius found out it was he who was under the potential girlfriend of one of the most popular and arrogant Gryffindor students at Hogwarts, he would be dead. Simple as that, dead. James shook Lily's shoulder. Her arms fell softly from around Snape's shoulders and she slumped to the ground, still unconscious. Snape's eyes grew wide and he leapt up from the chair and bolted for the door. James turned on his heel and was about to go after him. "Snape?" asked Peter quietly. Lupin stood up from the table and watched James and Sirius steadily. They were walking toward the door. Lupin rushed in front of them. "You are only going to get yourselves into big trouble. Besides, look at Lily's condition," Lupin said. "Snively. How could she have done this to me?" James kicked the wall next to him.  
  
Snape gulped as much air as he could bear and heaved and convulsed with shuddering sobs when he reached his Slytherin room. He was lucky he got out when he could.  
  
Harry looked over at Ron. He was paler than the time he had thrown up slugs. Ron closed his eyes and swallowed hard. It made him gag again. Hermione had scooted as close to Harry as possible. Fred was in such a horrible state of shock that he could not even blink. Lupin coughed and Fred blinked. Snape looked as if he was about to cry but he shook himself and stood up straighter. Harry had no idea how to feel about this newfound information consisting of his own mother and his psycho Potions teacher, whom he loathed, Severus Snape. "I remember that," Lupin said softly. Hermione's mouth dropped open. Everyone stared at Lupin. It had been the first time Lupin had talked since he spit in Snape's face. "You do?" Snape asked. "Yeah. I do, and that's not the way it went," Lupin said matter of factly.  
  
Lupin stared at the group of people looking at him dumbfound. He had started remembering things during Snape's story. He remembered Snape and his friends and Hogwarts. He remembered that story as well but it was definitely different than what Snape had told. "Yeah. I do, and that's not the way it went," Lupin said matter of factly. Snape raised his eyebrow and gave Lupin a cold stare. "What do you mean, that's not the way it went. Of course that is how it went," Snape glared at Lupin and gave him a look that said 'Don't-Say- Anything-Stupid'. Lupin just glared back at him. There was a loud thump behind them. Malfoy was pulling at his ropes again. Lupin shook his head and smiled. "No. The story did indeed start off in the Hufflepuff common room, but from there on you are totally mistaken," Lupin stared at Snape then at the kids. He straightened in the chair as best he could.  
  
"It was the Get Dressed Like Muggle Sex Objects To Get Screwed Party. James and Sirius had talked me into going, and even dressing up. Well if you call wearing a mattress strapped to your back, in only boxers, a costume. You, Snape, had been in your normal attire, no surprise there, and you had been eyeing Lily Potter, all night. Back then of course she was still Lily Evans. She was dressed as a sexy muggle doctor and deep in conversation with James. You wouldn't take your eyes off her all night. I remember the first hour there I got sucked in by a bunch of Ravenclaw seventh years. They invited me to take a hit off their blunt. I had never smoked weed before. In fact I was a little scared. After just one hit I took another, and another. I was pretty high by the time James went to get more drinks for Lily and him. You eyed Lily and walked over to her. You whispered in her ear and lead her out of the room. "She was very drunk and probably didn't realize who she was leaving with, but let me tell you there were plenty of strange looks at you. Who would have thought you could score with Lily? It's not that she was slutty. She wasn't. She was just beautiful."  
  
Snape gave Lupin a glare and twirled his wand between his long, skinny fingers. Harry, Hermione, Ron, and Fred were all listening intently. Harry kept glancing at Snape with a mean glare.  
  
"Anyway. James came back and when Lily was gone he searched the whole room. The entire time this happened I sat back and kept taking hits. One girl even tried to have sex with me. She was straddling me and kissing my neck. I barely acknowledged she was there. James walked over to Sirius who was trying to pick up a small group of Hufflepuff girls dressed in pink lingerie. They were triplets and they just kept giggling at the stupid things Sirius would say. James pulled Sirius over and apparently told him what the deal was. They looked around the room and spotted Wormtail sitting at a table playing quarters with some Gryffindor second years. They walked over to Peter, Sirius reluctantly, and pulled him up out of his chair. Peter looked from Sirius to James and then pointed to me. I must have been a big shock to them because I was completely stoned and had some slutty fifth year Slytherin massaging my chest and trying to unbutton my pants. The three of them walked over to us and tapped the girl on the shoulder. She looked up at them and smiled. She slid off me and licked her lips hungrily at the sight of James and Sirius. "Back to the heart of this story. James, Sirius, Peter, and I made our way as quickly as possible to the Gryffindor common room where we found Lily passed out on the floor. She wasn't alone though. You were on top of her pulling her costume off. She was completely out and you were going to rape her."  
  
Harry's mouth dropped open and he and Fred looked up at Snape with rage. Ron still looked very sick and Hermione was terrified. Lupin glared at Snape. Snape glared at Lupin. "Your judgment was impaired, Remus. You could have been hallucinating," Snape said quietly dismissing Lupin. "You know it's true! Stop lying to them. You're only hurting yourself, you greasy old git!" Lupin said angrily.  
  
Snape glared at Lupin and rushed to the other side of the room with a flick of his robes. Hermione whimpered and put her head on Ron's shoulder. Ron gulped. Harry glared at the ground, then at Lupin. "Why had you never told me this?" he asked. "What was I supposed to say? It wasn't my business to say anything. It was just something dumb that teenagers do," Lupin answered staring at Harry. He looked down at the floor and Snape entered with a loud BANG! Snape threw a woman down to the floor. She yelped and lowered her head. "Tonks?" Harry asked cautiously. "QUIET!" roared Snape. He pulled her up by the hair and threw her against a wooden crate. Snape glared at her and she glared right back. "Don't give me that look! LOOK INTO HIS EYES AND CONFESS!" Snape pointed to Lupin. "I don't know what you're talking about," Tonks looked down to her left. "TELL HIM!" Snape roared. Tonks looked up and glared. "I will not. I cannot. There is nothing I can do to change it," Tonks whispered. She looked back down at the ground. Snape looked infuriated. "If you won't do it. I will," Snape turned and walked out the door again. Tonks jumped up and ran over to Lupin. "Oh my god! Hunny, Remus, baby, whatever he says is a lie. You have to believe me," she was stroking his hair and had her forehead against his. Lupin opened his mouth to speak but she rushed over to the four kids and began pulling at the ropes. "They're bound by spell. I don't have my wand!" she stood up and stared around the room. "Malfoy? Draco Malfoy!" She rushed over to Malfoy and pulled the tape off his mouth. He breathed in deeply. She brushed his ruffled hair back. "He's told them the story but he lied. Lupin told the real story and now he's gone to retrieve." The door on the far wall opened and Snape stormed in with an unconscious redhead. "Bill?" Ron gulped. 


	14. Bill

Chapter 14: Bill  
  
Bill Weasley lay on the hard, cold floor at the four kids feet. Fred scooted the bench closer and Hermione grasped Ron's hand. Harry felt malice for Snape. He hated him more than any living creature he could think of. He had embarrassed Fred and Ron, beaten Tonks, and now Bill Weasley was lying on the floor in front of them, unconscious. Not to mention that six people were tied, wandless, and completely vulnerable to anything Snape wanted. "I'm giving you one last chance, Nymphadora. Tell them the truth before more people get hurt. Or killed," Snape said and gritted his teeth. Tonks walked forward back into the light. Malfoy shook his head furiously. "Tonks! He's lying! Tell everyone that he's lying!" Malfoy shook his whole body now. Tonks turned around to face him.  
  
"Draco. He's not lying," Tonks had tears in her eyes. Malfoy stared at her. What is she talking about, he thought. "No! What? You know he's just trying to make a fool of you. He's in love with Lupin! You told me! You told me about what he was doing!" Malfoy was desperate now. "No. No, he's right," Tonks sighed and wiped her eyes. She turned to Snape. "You're right. I can't go on doing this." Snape straightened and raised his eyebrows, surprised. Tonks glanced at Lupin. He looked at her with confused, wide eyes.  
  
"You're right. I can't go on doing this," Tonks said. What do I say now, she thought. What am I supposed to say to these kids? To the man I love? Tonks sighed. She glanced at Lupin. He was confused, she could tell. Don't worry I'm just as confused as you are, she thought. She looked back at Snape who gave a We're-Waiting look. She straightened and looked at the kids. "He's completely right. But Malfoy is right as well. Snape is in love with Lupin," she started and Snape coughed and looked down at the floor sheepishly. "In fact I was. jealous." "Lupin would never leave you!" Harry stated. Tonks looked down at the floor. "I hated Snape with every ounce of myself. When Lupin fell off to sleep at one time I walked quietly down the hallway to Bill Weasley's bedroom. I knocked him out and snuck out the backdoor with his unconscious body." Fred gave Tonks a skeptical look and stared at his brother. She cleared her throat. "So in the process of sneaking out I ran into Snape," Tonks' voice was shaking now. Malfoy listened dumbfound. "I ran into Snape and I uh. he." Tonks stuttered. "Tell them," Snape growled. "I WON'T! YOU! You accosted me! I never knocked out Weasley! YOU DID! You were so angry you didn't know what to do! You are a lying, oily bastard and I won't lie to these people for you anymore!" Tonks was screaming now. She rushed over to the crate and picked it up. "She's lying! She tried to kill him! I caught you! I caught you in the act!" Snape pulled his wand out and aimed it at the crate. She threw it at him and it knocked him off his feet.  
  
Fred struggled at the binds. He jumped up and down and the bench gave way. It smashed into four pieces and the four of them stood up. They were still tied together but they rushed over to Snape lying on the floor. Snape sat up and waved his wand screaming a charm only Hermione would have known. Tonks was blown into the air and she landed on the concrete. She scrambled towards them. Snape waved his wand again but Fred kicked his hand and it flew across the room. Snape scrambled to his feet but the four kids, still tied together, pushed him back to the floor. Tonks was rushing as fast as she could towards the wand. Malfoy was jumping up and down in his chair trying to get loose. Tonks groped for the wand and stood up. She aimed the wand at Snape. She walked carefully over to the kids and untied them. They quickly ran over and untied Lupin and Malfoy. Tonks kept Snape's wand aimed. "You knew I wouldn't cover for you for long. It had come down to this," Tonks was glaring at him.  
  
All seven people surrounded Snape, who was still sitting on the floor. He sat there staring off to the side. Harry and Ron tied a rope around his arms and legs. Hermione was dragging Bill over to the group. They lifted him off the floor with Snape's wand and retreated out the door, dragging the sullen Snape with them.  
  
In the kitchen were Mr. and Mrs. Weasley, Hagrid, Mr. Malfoy, and surprisingly, Dumbledore. They jumped to their feet at the sight of the nine people. Mrs. Weasley squealed when she caught sight of Bill and she rushed over to him and pulled him from the spell. Mr. Weasley carried him over to a couch. Dumbledore walked over to Harry and put his hand on his shoulder. Harry stared up at the old wizard and he swore he saw Dumbledore wink, unnoticeably to the rest of the group. Tonks hugged Lupin and kissed him softly. Lupin pushed her away. "Wait, who are you?" he asked. She looked at him confused.  
  
Harry, Ron, Hermione, Fred, and Draco Malfoy all sat in Harry and Ron's room. Malfoy had his head in his hands. Fred stared at Hermione from the opposite bed where she had her hand in Ron's and her head on Ron's shoulder. Harry sat next to Malfoy in a chair, fiddling with his wand. It must have been near morning. George and Ginny entered and sat on the bed next to Ron and Hermione. They did not say anything but they had obviously heard what had happened. Ron coughed and Malfoy looked up. He had an angry look on his face. "Why did they lie to me?" Malfoy said quietly. Dumbledore entered the room. He stood in the open door way for a moment then walked in, shutting the door. He smiled faintly. In the hallway there was a loud stomping and the bedroom door flung open. Lucius Malfoy entered. "My evening has been ruined because of you!" he pointed to Dumbledore. "I have wasted over six hours on that stupid Weasley boys' case and for it to come to this! Because of that idiot man!" Dumbledore frowned. "Lucius, you know how serious the Ministry has been getting with even the slightest of cases. We had no idea that it was not Voldemort." Dumbledore spoke slowly and clearly. "I will not listen to this! Because you know what? I have a car, and when I get in it, it goes VROOM VROOM! Come Draco!" Lucius turned swiftly and stormed out of the room. Draco looked at Harry, patted his arm, and with a small smile, walked out after his dad.  
  
Dumbledore looked at the clock on the wall. "Well. I suppose we will all be sleeping until evening!" Dumbledore exclaimed, turning to leave. "Wait! Professor! Why did Snape do all of that?" Harry asked. He stood up and put his wand into his robes. "Well Harry. I, for once, I have no words of advice for you. Snape did that because of his own unknown reasons. Good night. I will see you all in two weeks, I suppose?" Dumbledore smiled and left the room. Harry sighed and pulled off his robe jacket. He was still wearing his pajamas. With a loud CRACK, Fred and George were gone into their room and Hermione and Ginny stood up as well. When all were gone Harry and Ron got into their beds, without much more than a faint smile, they turned out the lights and went to sleep. 


	15. Hermione's Letter

Chapter 15: Hermione's Letter  
  
When they awoke it was seven o'clock the next morning. Harry woke first to find Ron's bed empty. Ron walked out of the bathroom fully dressed and holding a magazine. Harry raised his eyebrows. "Don't worry Harry. It's just the Daily Prophet!" Ron grinned sheepishly. "Let's get some breakfast."  
  
When the two boys walked into the kitchen, everyone was already there. Hagrid had left the last night and once again the house was only filled with the Weasleys, Harry, Hermione, Lupin, and Tonks. Lupin was eating some toast and reading the Prophet as well. Tonks was staring at her plate. Mrs. Weasley was waving her wand around filling glasses with pumpkin juice. She smiled hugely when Harry and Ron walked in and she threw her arms around both of them. "Oh I'm just so relieved you both are okay!" she said. "Mum, bloody hell!" Ron pushed her away and plopped down into a chair next to Bill Weasley. Ron grinned and playfully pushed him. "Ow! Hey! Watch it!" Bill touched his left arm and smiled. Ron grabbed some food from every plate and began scarfing it down quickly. Fred looked up from his breakfast at Hermione. "Hey Hermione, could I talk to you for a minute?" Fred pushed his chair back and stood up. Ron froze with two full pieces of bacon stuffed in his mouth. He stared at Hermione who nodded and stood up as well. Ron swallowed and coughed. Hermione looked at him and shook her head. "Don't start," she said sternly. Ron looked at Harry who shrugged and drank some juice.  
  
"Look I know you're with Ron and everything." Fred started. "Fred, this just." Hermione interrupted. "No! Let me finish!" Fred said quickly. "Look I know it isn't going to work with us. That's fine with me! I just don't want it to be weird anymore, okay?" Hermione smiled widely and hugged him. "Yes! I don't either!" she took a step back and with a loud CRACK! George stood beside them. He had a huge grin on his face. Hermione stared at him suspiciously. "What have you done?" she asked putting her hands on her hips. Fred laughed. "Did you really do it?" he asked. "Naturally. Just wait for it," he laughed and they slapped palms. With two loud CRACKS! They were gone. Hermione shook her head and smiled.  
  
Hermione walked back into the kitchen. Mr. Weasley was admiring some new plugs Dumbledore had humorously brought him. Everyone was seated around the table except for Fred and George. She sat next to Ron and squeezed his hand. He raised his eyebrows at her and she just smiled. "We've agreed to help Tonks talk and tell stories to Professor Lupin so that his memory may return. Fortunately it isn't as bad as Lockhart's was. We think that because he remembers stories and people when told to him, we can bring back his memory by the time school starts again," Harry told Hermione. Hermione nodded and looked at Lupin. He smiled, a little confused. Ginny stared across the table at Harry. He caught her look and she smiled and looked away. Soon after she stood up and left. Harry, Ron, and Hermione also left the kitchen.  
  
The three of them walked down the hallway when there was a loud screaming coming from Hermione and Ginny's room. Hermione already knew something was going to happen. The three of them rushed down the hallway, up the stairs, and burst into the room. Ginny stood by the bathroom door looking absolutely terrified. Harry pulled out his wand and walked cautiously toward her. There, on the floor, crawled a very large tarantula. Ron and Hermione walked up behind Harry and Ron jumped back into Hermione. She clutched his shoulders. "I knew Fred's solemn attitude wouldn't last forever," Ginny gritted her teeth and Harry shouted 'Reducio' and waved his hand. The spider shrunk to normal size and Harry squashed it with his foot. Fred and George's laughter was heard from outside the door. Ginny opened it and smacked them both upside the head.  
  
SMACK! Hermione turned her head to the bedroom window. There, outside the window, was Errol, The Weasley's family owl. Hermione rushed over and opened the window. The old owl flew in and landed on the bed. It was carrying a note addressed to Hermione. "It's for me!" she exclaimed, surprised. Harry, Ron, Ginny, Fred, and George surrounded her next to the bed.  
  
Dear Herm-own-ninny,  
I have been thinking of you for many months.  
I will be in England for the next two months with the Quidditch team.  
I hope that I can see you while I am visiting.  
I have understanding that Hogwarts starts school in two weeks.  
I will come and visit you.  
Love Always For You,  
Viktor Krum  
  
Ron stared at the letter open-mouthed. "WHAT?! You still keep in touch with that stupid Quidditch idiot?" Ron was hysterical. Hermione stared at the letter in her hand, blinking, dumbfound. What in the world am I going to tell Ron, she thought. It can't go on like this any longer.  
  
THE END 


End file.
